


A Random Tuesday

by steamyaffair



Series: Weekdays with PWP [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rimming, Roommates, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamyaffair/pseuds/steamyaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a KKM prompt:  Arthur and Merlin are roommates in college; one day Arthur gets back from a lecture unusually early and finds Merlin, who thought he had the room to himself for another half-hour or so, fucking himself with a dildo. Arthur gets incredibly turned on and decides to help him out. Turns out Arthur's got his own stash of toys as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Random Tuesday

Arthur burst through doors of the dormitory dripping and triumphant. Outside, rain fell in long sheets but _inside_ Arthur was positively glowing. Sure, the professor had surprised them with a pop quiz, but the fact that he had _nailed_ the impossibly difficult case-study, combined with the relief of being excused for the rest of a lecture designed to grill students about said case-study, left Arthur giddy.

He shook his head and laughed as rain-water pelted the walls of the stairway leading to his room. Normally he _hated_ Tuesdays because _he_ had an early class and his dorm-mate was free to lie-in until after lunch. Not this time!

He imagined Merlin curled on his side and half-obscured by the over-large duvet with only a ragged mop of dark hair protruding from the comfort of his bed. 

Never-mind that his knowledge of Merlin's sleeping habits came from secret observations and longing looks... Arthur cleared his throat and resettled his messenger-bag, taking the stairs two-at-a-time.

Arthur was still chuckling to himself with every intention of shaking his slim, gorgeous and utterly unattainable dorm-mate out of bed when he turned the key in the lock. Since they resided on the west side of the building, not-to-mention the current storm outside – Arthur unlocked the door and stepped into a dim, grey version of his normally bright and cheerful room.

As soon as he entered though, Arthur glimpsed a brief flash of skin and silicone before his dorm-mate was safely hidden under the duvet.

Startled, Arthur waited for five measured heartbeats, mentally replaying his entry on slow-motion before snapping awake:

“Oh, don't mind _me_ ,” Arthur insisted, “by all means, do carry on.”

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Arthur!” Merlin exclaimed in horror! Even in the murky light, Arthur could tell his pale dorm-mate was flushed scarlet. “You!” He swallowed hard, “You should be in a lecture!” Merlin accused.

Arthur closed the door behind him and turned the bolt to lock it.

“I _was_ in a lecture – but it let out early,” there would be time enough later to expound upon his perfect test results. Now, he wanted to explore the fact that his dorm-mate was not only gorgeous but apparently enjoyed cock. Or at least liked a good buggering now and again.

“Look,” Merlin began, his hands working frantically beneath the duvet, “It's not what you think -”

“Is that right?” Arthur allowed himself to imagine Merlin fumbling with his 'toy' and smiled, “Because, based on recent evidence, I'm inclined to believe exactly what I saw.”

“I – well,” Merlin was blushing so hard his **ears** had turned red, “Give me five minutes, yeah?”

Not on your life, Arthur thought.

“Need a hand?” he asked instead.

Merlin positively gawked at him, “Excuse me?”

“I want to,” Arthur purred as he slid towards Merlin's bed.

“You -” Merlin gulped audibly, “You're not taking the piss? Because I swear to you – I will skin you alive -”

Arthur shook his head and perched, hesitantly, on Merlin's bed. “I know my way around these sorts of things,” he murmured, leaning close.

“Or sic Morgana on you -,” Merlin halted mid-sentence, then asked “You do?”

“Merlin,” Arthur groaned in an aching voice, hoping his eyes could express everything his mouth was hesitant to say.

He saw Merlin blink – first in confusion, then in comprehension.

“Oh,” the dark-haired man said simply, leaning forward to meet Arthur half-way.

After that, they were kissing – a molten exchange of tongue and desperate nips while Arthur's hand burrowed beneath the duvet to brush past Merlin's weeping cock and grasp the object between his thighs.

“Arthur,” Merlin panted, canting his hips up to allow his dorm-mate better access.

Arthur grasped the end of the dildo and smiled into Merlin's mouth. This was exactly where he wanted to be – and thank **God** for random quizzes...

“Want to see you -” Arthur panted, “Want to see _this_ , he indicated the toy with a sharp twist that caused Merlin to cry out sharply, “Want to see it inside you.”

“ _Christ_ ,” Merlin whispered as he writhed upon his bed, “Do it,” he commanded, “Ah! Yeah – do it.”

Flipping back the duvet, Arthur gasped at the wanton display before him. His hand had stilled on the ludicrous _purple_ toy between Merlin's cheeks but he soon rectified that matter.

Bending close, Arthur breathed across Merlin's rigid cock before peering down at his stretched rim. The dildo was pretty huge, even by Arthur's standards. He was captivated by the taught circle of muscle before him and Arthur's tongue ventured forth almost unbidden.

Merlin bucked and swore as Arthur's tongue traced the skin around the circumference of the large dildo. Arthur smiled to himself and repeated the action, earning yet more curses.

Shifting back a little, Arthur allowed himself to look upon Merlin's stretched and filled hole. He shivered a bit in sympathy or maybe even jealously. Though whether he was jealous of Merlin or jealous of the purple monstrosity, he couldn't say - but he wanted... Oh, he wanted so very much to watch Merlin fall apart because of something _he_ had done. 

Merlin, who was splayed wantonly with a ridiculous purple dildo lodged within him.

“Will you tell me how you like it best?” Arthur rumbled, his hands stroking the other man's cock unceasingly, “or shall I make you plead your case?”

“Fucking pre-law students,” Merlin cursed, “Take me **hard** Arthur – I need it... Need it hard, please,” Merlin was babbling and squirming on-top of his sheets, “Please, oh fuck – yeah – yes! Like that, fuck me like that!”

Arthur barely held his wits together as he delivered exactly what Merlin was begging for. He fucked him hard and deep, angling to hit his dorm-mate's sweet-spot at least every other thrust whilst the other man's hips ground into the downward thrust of his own toy in Arthur's hands. 

Merlin's hands were everywhere – clutching at Arthur's sleeves, twisting in the bedclothes, pushing against the headboard. When he reached for his cock, Arthur caught his wrist and held it, pinned next to Merlin's head. 

“Can you come like this?” Arthur panted, “Just from me fucking your arse with this toy?”

In answer, Merlin suddenly latched his free hand in Arthur's hair and drew him into a volcanic kiss – their lips tugged and sucked at each other as Merlin's body drew tighter than a strung bow! Then, the two men separated and Merlin cried out incoherently, a sudden hot spill of semen splashing across his belly. 

Arthur slowly blinked himself back to reality, carefully withdrawing the dildo and setting it aside. Merlin threw an arm over his eyes, shivering a little as his body recovered. Arthur couldn't help but pet the other man, trailing his fingertips down to soothe and stroke Merlin's abused rim. Occasionally, he slipped his fingers inside, relishing the wet heat and Merlin's muscles clenching around him.

Gradually, Merlin appeared to come back to himself and Arthur reached over to the bedside table for some tissues to clean up. Finally, Merlin drew his arm away from his eyes and sat up on his elbows to look at Arthur.

Merlin dropped his eyes and gazed pointedly at Arthur's groin, reaching out to trace the fingers of one hand over the bulge in Arthur's pants. “You need to be seen to,” Merlin concluded. And that was that, awkward conversations would either be held later or not at all.

Arthur said, shakily, “I – yes.” He swallowed hard, “I'll just get … well, maybe you'll choose for me, yeah?”

Merlin's eyebrows nearly met his hairline and he blinked in bewilderment. “You - **you** \- have ...”

“Yeah, I do,” Arthur answered. “I'll show you,” he said, scrambling off Merlin's bed to reach for a familiar lock-box under his bed.

“Why the ...” Merlin waved his fingers at the lock-tight and fireproof nature of the box.

Arthur flushed. “It's kind of a fail-safe,” he explained hesitantly. “Morgana, knows to destroy this box – no questions asked.” At Merlin's frankly surprised look Arthur elaborated, “We have a deal. If something happens to me, this box goes away. If something happens to her, I dispose of her box.” Merlin still looked confused. “Trust me, with _our_ father – it's better this way.”

“If you say so,” Merlin said slowly.

Arthur smiled weakly, “Do you … still?”

“Oh yeah,” Merlin said swiftly, “Show me what you've got,” he finished with confidence.

With that, Arthur flung open his box.

Merlin stared for several seconds. “Leave it to _you_ to insert _primness_ into masturbation,” he remarked dryly.

The box contained an even mix of dildos and plugs – all in clean, black silicone with varying lengths, widths and shapes.

Arthur shrugged, he liked what he liked, “Not everyone is confident enough to pull off a huge sparkly purple dildo, Merlin.”

“It doesn't sparkle,” Merlin muttered halfheartedly as he perused the various items on display. He pushed his dark hair behind is adorable ears and chewed on his bottom lip while he pondered the possibilities.

Arthur swallowed. Hard. 

He wanted to kiss Merlin, wanted to claim the slim, fey young man for his own – but this... this whole situation was _bizarre_ – incredible and erotic and kind-of like a wish-come-true – but, yeah. Bizarre.

“Wow,” Merlin laughed as he pulled out the largest plug – 3 ¼” at it's thickest and shaped, roughly, like a trailer-hitch, “ _this_ is ambitious!” He grinned at Arthur making the blond flush a little. Arthur had yet to 'conquer' this particular piece. He had tried it a couple of times, but was ultimately unable to take it.

“Something to work towards,” Arthur explained airily.

“You mean you haven't …,” Merlin's question trailed off.

“Er, no – not yet.”

“Hmmm,” Merlin mused. “Maybe if you had a partner,” he said, his voice dropping low, “someone to get you good and wet,” Merlin smiled and leaned closer, “work you open until you're so relaxed and loose that you'd be begging for this thing to fill you and -”

“Christ, Merlin,” Arthur gasped, pressing his palm hard against the bulge in his trousers. God. _Fuck_. Trust fate to ensure that his gorgeous, cock-slut of a dorm-mate had a dirty mouth too...

Sitting back, Merlin resumed his inspection of Arthur's toys and said, “I'm not saying today, mind you,” he shrugged, “But, maybe another time, yeah?”

And Arthur's stomach flipped over, 'another time?' He found himself nodding as he answered, “Yeah, right. Good.” Then cringed at how desperate he sounded.

Time to regain some control over this situation.

“I'll just strip off, then, since you seem _absorbed_ by my collection,” Arthur stated as he stood to toe-off his shoes and unbutton his shirt.

Merlin looked up at him, “Want to stay on my bed?”

“Yes,” Arthur said quickly – he wanted very much to be in Merlin's bed. To _stay_ in Merlin's bed longer than just this morning, but maybe that would come later.

“Good,” Merlin said with a little smile.

Arthur finished undressing and tossed his clothing onto his own bed. He was grateful for the dim light in the room and hoped that it masked some of his embarrassment. Sitting first, then carefully laying back, Arthur tucked his hands behind his head on Merlin's pillow and tried very hard not to think about the utterly surreal events that led up to this. This moment where he was stretched out on _Merlin_ 's bed waiting for _Merlin_ to choose a toy to _bugger_ him with!

His erection had flagged a bit in the last five minutes, but gave an interested twitch when Merlin appeared beside him, kneeling on the floor with two objects from Arthur's collection in his hands.

“Arthur,” Merlin began in a low, gravelly voice, “I've decided to give you a choice.”

He held up a perfectly nice, ridged-for-his-pleasure dildo in one hand and continued, “I would be happy to fuck you senseless with _this_ work-of-art, or...,” he held up medium-sized plug with graduated bulbs of thickness in the other hand, “Or I could work this into you,” swallowing, he finished huskily, “and you could wear it all day.”

Arthur's eyes widened as he repeated, “All day?”

Merlin nodded, looking down at Arthur's renewed and dripping erection. “All day, Arthur.”

Arthur's mind was all over the place – all day? He'd never done that outside of his own home – he had classes! Sitting through class with this plug filling him up? (He might have let out a low moan at that thought.) Would Merlin some-how check to see that he'd done it? What would happen if... 

“I'd reward you, of course,” Merlin said, as if in answer to Arthur's darting thoughts. 

“You would?” Arthur asked out loud.

Merlin pressed his lips to the side of Arthur's jaw and murmured, “I'd fuck this plug out of you – opening you up for me,” 

Then he shifted abruptly to press a kiss to the top of Arthur's cock, “Then I'd eat you out – make you all sloppy and wet,” Merlin's breath came in short pants across the head of Arthur's cock. 

Arthur struggled to remain still – to refrain from thrusting his hips up so he could rub his cock against something – anything...

“And I would fuck you, Arthur – fuck you using my saliva and whatever lube remained from the plug,”

Holy FUCK – it was only words, but it was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced in. his. Life. Arthur felt his balls draw up tight, knew he was going to embarrass himself by coming untouched like a fourteen-year-old and couldn't be arsed to care. 

Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes then, fierce and demanding, “I'd make you scream for me.”

And Arthur came! He came and came and possibly let more than a few undignified noises escape his mouth – including, but not limited to, Merlin's name. He shuddered for several long moments before relaxing into Merlin's bed, allowing himself a moment.

“I'll take the plug,” Arthur whispered, opening his eyes to meet Merlin's gaze.

Merlin grinned, feral and toothy as he set aside the dildo and reached for the lube.

“Only,” Arthur's voice sounded strange to his own ears, tremulous and needy.

Merlin turned back to him.

“Kiss me, first?”

This time, Merlin's grin lit up their room and Arthur laughed.

Thank _GOD_ for random quizzes.

~fin~


End file.
